new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane
is an American hand-drawn theatrical animated short series produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Cartoon Studios. It was released on February 6, 2015. The cartoon is created by American animator Julian Reilly, who used to work at Paramount Television Animation back in 2007-2012. Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane ''is similar to classic cartoons with conquerors as main protagonists: Terrytoons' ''Gandy Goose and Sourpuss Cat, Nickelodeon's Invader Zim and Lewis Trondheim's Kaput and Zosky. Synopsis Two anthropomorphic alien animals, Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane who are travel the universe, landing on planets and countries and trying to conquer them. Hokey and Pokey are the dynamic duo, but sometimes they are funny. Hokey is a strong tiger with red spiky hair and Pokey is a tall crane with blonde hair. When the animals and people chasing the duo, they can escape and get in their large spaceship, leaving an orange smoke trail behind. Cast and Characters Main Characters *'Hokey Tiger '- Hokey is a short-tempered, simple-minded, laughable alien tiger. He has orange fur with black stripes, red spiky hair, white snout, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Hokey is wearing a black jacket with short sleeves and short black boots. He loves to use his laser gun to blast everything. Hokey is trying to listen to his best friend Pokey while he's talking about plans. He says his catchphrases, "We're the new rulers!" and "You piles of coal!" Hokey is inspired by Sourpuss Cat from Gandy Goose and Sourpuss Cat and Kaput from Kaput and Zosky ''because of his similarities. He made a first appearance on ''The Tale of Two Conquerors. Hokey is voiced by Jeff Bergman. *'Pokey Crane '- Pokey is an intelligent, helpful alien crane. He has white feathers, blonde hair, light gray beak and light gray legs. Pokey is wearing a black jacket with short sleeves and long black boots. He loves to be calm and peaceful. Pokey is Hokey's best friend because he can help him. He says his catchphrases, "I have a plan!" and "Hold your horses!" Pokey is inspired by Gandy Goose and Zosky from Kaput and Zosky ''because of his similarities. He made a first appearance on ''The Tale of Two Conquerors. Pokey is voiced by Nolan North. Minor Characters *'Screwy Wolf '- Screwy Wolf is an insane, evil muscular alien wolf. He has gray fur, light gray snout, light gray patch on his torso, light gray tail end on his tail and light gray paws. Screwy Wolf loves to chase Hokey and Pokey. He is also trying to taking over the planets and countries. Screwy Wolf is inspired by Crazy Joe from Kaput and Zosky ''because of his similarities. He made a first appearance on ''The Rulers Who Cried Wolf. Screwy Wolf is voiced by Paul Rugg. *'Cecil Lizard '- Cecil Lizard is a sneaky lizard from Earth. He has lime green skin, yellow patch on his torso and wears a black scarf. Cecil is obsessed with the paranormal and supernatural and is determined to expose Hokey and Pokey (and sometimes Screwy Wolf) as aliens every time they came to Earth, but falling, specially because of them ruining his chances. Cecil is inspired by Dib from Invader Zim ''because of his similarities. He made a first appearance on ''Safe and Surrender. Cecil is voiced by Kirk Thornton. Animation The additional animation of Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane ''is animated by Saerom Animation and Wang Film Productions. Also, the cartoon is made by hand-drawn animation software, Pencil 2D. Filmography 2015 *The Tale of Two Conquerors'' (February 6, 2015) *''Safe and Surrender'' (March 27, 2015) *''The Rulers Who Cried Wolf'' (April 24, 2015) *''Planet Pastry'' (May 29, 2015) *''Invaders and Indians'' (June 26, 2015) *''Night Life in the Town'' (July 17, 2015) 2016 *''Wonderful War'' (TBA, 2016) *''Future Kingdom'' (TBA, 2016) *''Hokey and Pokey and the Eggs'' (TBA, 2016) *''The Polar Bear Hunt'' (TBA, 2016) * * * * * * * * 2017 * Home Media Production Development Writing Voices Music Gallery Title Cards Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane.png|The two characters: Hokey Tiger (left) and Pokey Crane (right) appear in the title card. Early HT&PC Title Card.png|This is the first title card of Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane. It was used in two first episodes. HT&PC Title Card.png|This is the second and current title card of Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane. It was used in later episodes. Characters IMG_20170719_1043524_rewind.jpg|Hokey and Pokey Official Artwork IMG_20170803_1830178_rewind.jpg|Hokey and Pokey Concept Art Screenshots Trivia